


kissing in the moonlight's shine.

by itsmaz410



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ducks n farms n cottages, george harrison loves him, happiness, lowercase intended on this one folks, ringo starr is a good boy, soft boyfriends, thoughts of getting older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaz410/pseuds/itsmaz410
Summary: ringo and george have a gentle night in.





	kissing in the moonlight's shine.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mazzy410 
> 
> hey guys!!! y e a h im writing up a new crack fic and i decided to whack you guys with more fluff! starrison <3
> 
> (this fic is screaming 'domestic dads' at me ohmygosh i just realised)

the night was quiet, as quiet as the dawn that had settled a few hours earlier. the air was still, warm and serene as ringo and george rest in their shared bedroom, comfortably sprawled over eachother. george has his cheek on ringo's chest, fingers stroking across ringo's arm, light as the whispers of a dream. the rise and fall of ringo's chest adds to the tranquil scene that is unfolding slowly. the moon outside is shimmering in the darkened sky, only a crescent, as the stars dance around it, twinkling. 

"george, love?" ringo murmurs, gentle eyes focused on george's face, which was partly hidden from his view due to their positions. george shifts, flicking his hair out of his eyes, then settles back down, his fingers resuming their steady movements upon ringo's skin.  
"mm," george responds, his lashes hiding his eyes while he presses a soft kiss to his boyfriend's hand. 

"i love you." 

george's lips twitch up into a tender-hearted smile, a sigh whistling gently through and out of his nose as he tilts his head to gaze fondly at ringo, eyes warm. 

"i love you too."

ringo lifts an affectionate hand to stroke through george's silky hair, fingers gentle. george can't wipe the loving smile off his face, and he settles back down to play with ringo's fingers once more, peaceful silence falling again. but soon enough, george moves so that he's sat up, still haphazardly resting on ringo's lap, unable to stay too still for long. he meets ringo's gaze, suppressing a giggle as he leans in, pressing a very loving and soothing kiss to his boyfriends lips.  
the kiss is only light, leisurely and romantic, a soft little touch of the lips. they pull away, adoring smiles upon their faces. then, they're leaning back in, on instinct, unable to get enough of eachother. they soon settle down though, and begin to talk gently.

"you ever think what we'll do when we get older?" george asks, his voice laced with an air of curiosity as he studies the glowing light of the moon up in the sky. ringo hums lightly, also looking up to contemplate the beauty of the shining moon.  
"honestly, i think we'll be knitting sweaters and feeding ducks in a cottage," he says, with a little grin, patting george's shoulder lightly. george seems to find that appealing, though he lets out a soft snicker, tilting his head to throw a doting glance at him. 

"really? y'think so?" his tone is disbelieving, though he's smiling like a dork. 

"mm, we could have a little farm in the countryside," ringo answers, honest as he could possibly be. george is positively eager to hear more.  
"so, would we have lots of pets? how would we even buy, like, a cow?"  
"i dunno, babe, uh.., a cow shop?"  
george giggles quietly to himself, then lifts his gaze back to the moon, settling back against ringo's chest with a calm humming noise.

it's getting later in the soothing night, the hours drifting past, so they decide to settle down and rest. george lays upon ringo's chest again, letting his dark eyes flutter closed. they hold hands, ringo's jewelled fingers chilly against george's warm skin, but he has no thought of complaining. ringo's eyes are focused on his boyfriend, his gaze full of pure adoration and love. together, they lay in relative silence, smiling softly to themselves as they let eachother drift into dreamland. 

and when they awake the next morning, the sun is smiling down at them, beaming her rays upon their refreshed faces.


End file.
